


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Series: From My Eighth Grade Journal [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was looking through my old journal i kept during eighth grade ,, this was in there, written three weeks after i started listening to fall out boy ,, i didn't even know everyone's names at that time ,, what were you thinking @ past me , smh also why the heck did i insist on calling pete "peter" pls stop @ past me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> okay so above the thing in my journal, i'd written this:
> 
> *********************
> 
> I KNOW WHO FALL OUT BOY IS NOW.  
> -fedora dude: Patrick Stump | Neck Tattoo guy: Brenden Erie|Curly Mullet Man: Gerald Way| And arm tattoo guy is Patrick Stump, too. No, he must be... Pete? Peter Wentz? Yeah, probably. Or maybe Gabe Saporta. And they're all from Chicago, except for Gerald Way, who is Russian. Here, I'll write a fanfic for Peterick. Or would it be Petrick? I don't know, Well, here:
> 
> *********************
> 
> i'm cringing. please shut up, past me. you're an idiot. stop @ past me. please. stop trying to be cool. you're not.
> 
> if you knew me in eighth grade, i would like to apologize.

Peter Wentz walked back to his car, his shoulders slumped. He'd just left band practice, and Patrick Stump had yelled at him for being too emo. 

"Peter!" he'd shouted, "Get a little enthusiasm, would you? There's no need to be so sad all the time when everyone obviously cares about you!"

Patrick was right. Peter sighed, putting his keys into the lock of his car door. He was an ungrateful loser. 

Why couldn't he be more like Patrick? Patrick was smart, funny, attractive... Patrick had it all.

Peter had a lot, too, of course. The only thing he didn't have was Patrick. Oh, how he wanted Patrick.

Oh, how Patrick's eyes sparkled. Peter wanted to wake up next to them every day of his life. But he knew Patrick didn't feel the same.

Suddenly, Peter heard running footsteps. "Peter!" Patrick shouted, "Pete! Petey! Pete!"

Peter froze. Why was Patrick here? After skulking out of the studio like he had, Peter was too embarrassed to look at Patrick. "What?" Pete asked, still fiddling with the lock.

"Pete," Patrick said, still gasping from running so much,"Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. Are you okay?"

Peter knew he wasn't okay, but he didn't want to burden that little ball of sunshine in a fedora with his problems. "Yeah," Pete said. "I'm fine; it's cool."

He finally got the door open. As he turned around to get inside, a hand gripped his shoulder. "Peter," Patrick said to Peter, "are you alright?"

Patrick looked at Peter through his beautiful eyes, and suddenly, Pete couldn't hold it in any longer. "No, Patrick, I'm not alright. Every time I look at you, I get lost in how wonderful you are ,and I know I'll never have that, but, gosh, Patrick, I'm so in love with you, and I know you don't feel the same way, but I can't ever stop loving you, Patrick, I just-"

Patrick cut him off. "Who said I didn't love you?" Suddenly, Patrick grabbed Pete's face and smashed their lips together. The impact knocked Peter into the car. He pulled Patrick in with him and shut the door, still kissing.

Patrick broke away. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," he said.

Peter grinned, pulling Patrick into the backseat with him. Driving home could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A+ job on that kissing scene, @ past me. 
> 
> i think there might be more of these things in the journal. maybe i'll post them.


End file.
